1st Battle of Octarius
The 1st battle of Octarius was a battle between most of the landowners on Octarius and the Grand Republic. This battle was the first victory the Grand Republic had against a Laptev power and their allies. Prelude to the Battle 'Arrival of Grand Republican ships' The chain of events that led first battle of Octarius was started when several Grand Republican ships travelled into the Octarius system. The GR ships stopped roughly 50 AU away from Octarius and had their weapons trained on the entire planet as President Paulsen released a statement.(1) "Octarius is acting out of accordance to the agreements of which their leaders are bound, I hereby authorize military action in order to arrest all public officials of Octarius for crimes against the state and I hereby declare the Secretary of State Relations, Chase Daniel, to serve as the interim-governor of territories held by the Grand Republic on the world of Octarius. Anyone that refuses to comply and anyone that resists this change of leadership will be branded as traitors and will be dealt with as such." - President Orlando Paulsen, 1st of January, 14 N.E. (1) Paulsen's statement caused much confusion and anger within the Imperial and Indiaugian governments of Octarius. Most of the Imperial officials thought that the Grand Republic would be arresting them alongside the Grand Republican officials. Governor Octavia, Planetary governor of Octarius released a statement condemning Paulsen's actions against Octarius including arming and aiming weapons toward the planet. (2) "People of Octarius and the International community, recently several Grand Alliance warships have taken up positions fifty AU away from Octarius. They are aiming at the planet and their weapons are armed. We demand that Paulsen's forces stand down... I also wish to inform the Paulsen administration that we will not hand over any ARA members to the Grand Republic. We will not hand over any person to an administration who would order ships to aim their weapons at us, especially a planet that is filled with civilians from multiple nations. Paulsen, I will ask you nicely. Please get your ships out of my territory before I order an attack on them." - Governor Octavia, 1st of January, 14 N.E. (2) Indiauga also released a statement calling for the removal of the Grand Republican ships. A day later, Paulsen released a statement making it clear only Grand Republican officials would be arrested and that Operations would only be within the Grand Republican territories. (2) "We are not in any way, shape, or form planning to carry out operations on other states who inhabit the world of Octarius. I thought that it would have been obvious that we were not mobilizing for an invasion or anything of the like, but I assumed wrong and therefore must state that our mission is securing our own territory on the planet. Information as of now lead us to believe that officials of the province side with the ARA and are attempting to sell weaponry to the Adelinian Rebel Alliance, we demand that at the very least... others do not support these officials in any way, shape, or form or else they shall be declared 'terrorist sympathizers.' I shall agree to have the fleet's weapons disarmed, however I will not back down from attempting to secure Grand Republican territory on the world of Octarius. Unfortunately, the ARA has established a new front and we must respond in order to defeat this new front with force. Furthermore, claims that the Grand Republic is attacking the entire world of Octarius are fictitious at best. I repeat, any claims by Indiagua and every other foreign nation that we are after the world of Octarius are false and that foreign-controlled territory will not be affected in any manner by these operations. Again, we are only carrying out operations to secure Grand Republican territory on Octarius. I will warn the world, however, that anyone found harbouring or otherwise supporting the ARA will suffer the consequences." - President Orlando Paulsen, 2nd of January, 14 N.E. (2) This statement caused much outrage within the Grand Republican Territory of Octarius, many who were opposed to Paulsen and factions of the ARA. Many of these people took to the streets and stormed Grand Republican government offices. Much of the opposition believed that his move was unwarranted and that he was only trying to tighten his grip on his people. Militias are formed to fight against Grand Republican troops. Governor Octavia and Indiauga's Board of Awesomeness released another a counter statement.(3) "Explain why, in your earlier speech you said you were going to 'arrest all public officials of Octarius'. If I am not mistaken, 'all public officials' basically means all the governors of every territory on Octarius not just the Grand Republic officials. And please do explain why your ships were aiming at Octarius, not the Grand Republic territory. Why were their weapons armed? Paulsen, I am a lady of my word and I will not hand over anyone to you. You dare come in aiming at my planet and make demands. I will make this clear to you Paulsen, I will not hand over anyone to you. And this is also your last warning, if you don't get your ships out of the system I will order ODEF to forcefully remove them from the system." - Governor Octavia, 2nd of January, 14 N.E.(3) "Your words are sheer lies to the Board. It is obvious that the GR will attack all those on Octarius, turn back now or we will declare war. If you touch any Indiaugain or Imperium soil you will be fire upon. As said you will lose to our sheer strength and will make fools of yourselves, it is obvious that the people of Octarius know your evil plans and we will prevail. Leave Octarius or we will have to attack and or remove your ourselves." - Indiaugian Board of Awesomeness, 2nd of January, 14 N.E. (3) After the counter statements were released Paulsen prepared for war. Admiral John McNamara was named supreme commander of the Operation. The Grand republican ships began laying out FTL and comm Interdiction 50 AU radius around Octarius. within the Grand Republican systems, Thirty million Grand Republican marines boarded transports of the 4th fleet and departed for the Octarius system where the 4th fleet would reinforce the 12th Devision of the 8th fleet. Paulsen released a follow up statement before the Grand Republican comm interdiction was activated. "The 'all public officials are to be arrested' did not include foreigners who have not intervened in this issue in any manner. However, if any public officials decide to side with the ARA, including refusing to hand them over, then that can very well be changed. Supporting and harbouring terrorists are serious international crimes, crimes that the Grand Republic shall not tolerate. This is your final warning that serious consequences will ensue for both the Imperium and Indiauga if they refuse to allow the Grand Republic access to her own territory on Octarius. We will secure our own territory holdings and protect our citizens from the menace known as the ARA, and we will use whatever means necessary to accomplish this goal." - President Orlando Paulsen, 2nd of January, 14 N.E. (3) Before the FTL and Comms interdiction was activated Governor Octavia and Indiuga released another counter statement.(4) "Maybe you should of specified that in your earlier speech." She sighed softly. "Paulsen, your people here on Octarius disagree with you, they call you a tyrant... I agree with them. You came here pointing your guns not at your territory, but at the planet of Octarius itself. Because of this I see you as a threat, not only to the Grand Republican people on Octarius but to everyone who resides on Octarius. I will also ask you Paulsen, back off. This will only quicken your downfall." - Governor Octavia, 2nd of January, 14 N.E. (4) "We will not allow this sneaky move to trick us! Your lying and will bring danger to all of Octarius, you aimed first at the planet and now you say the GR was aiming for their territory. Sheer and utter lies we say, and for such insolence we will have to stand up with our allies The Imperium and protect the Empire from foolish Nations such as yours. You will lose this war... And when the GR loses we will do the worst to your soldiers." - Indiaugian Board of Awesomeness Statement, 2nd of January, 14 N.E.(4) After these statements were released, Imperial and Indiaugian forces prepared for the attack with fleets moving into position with weapons active and aimed at the Grand Republican fleet.(4) 'The Approach of the Grand Republican ships' As the fifty-three Grand Republican ships began to approach Octarius they activated the FTL and Comms interdiction. This meant that Octarius landowners was unable to call for help from their respective governments. The Imperium or the Sporcy Union could neither send reinforcements due to the conflict within the Grand Alliance systems and Sol.(5,6,7,8) The Grand Republican ships approached Octarius at sub-light speeds with weapons powered down and shields active. The forces over Octarius were given one last warning and the Grand Republican fleet was ordered to bombard their territories. A Tau fleet joined the Imperial and Indiaugian fleets that were prepared to defend the planet. Jovepenian one hundred ships and one spacestation only powered up their weapons and went into the yellow alert. Ish'Cong however, took up position with the defending fleets, while Alicantian Restoration evacuated the planet. The Grand Republican fleet approached 25 AU.(10) The defence fleets held their fire, due to orders from the governor not to fire unless the Grand Republicans began to orbitally bombard their own people.(11) After an attack on the Grand Republican security council, President Paulsen ordered the fleet to bombard Grand republican territories. The fleet opened fire upon Grand Republican landholdings on Octarius, they bombarded Octarius with a mixture of laser, plasma, rail and ion.(10) Several of the shots from the fleet hit near Ish'cong, Martian and Zexian landholdings, ODEF commander Legate Victoria Jenkins gave the order to fire shots to disable Grand Republican ships.(12) 'The Battle' 'Opening Salvos' "By the Emperor, they took out the Kenny!" - 'Unknown Imperial Captain, 1st battle of Octarius, 2nd of January, 14 N.E. (12) After the initial warning shots were fired, the Grand Republican ships opened fire upon the Imperial fleet. During the first minute, one Imperial ship, the INS Kenny was destroyed. Indiaugian and Tau ships began to fire upon the Grand Republican ships, the Grand Republican ships mostly ignoring their ships. Shay mobalized one hundred fury fighters and twenty-five dreadnoughts . (12) In the Grand Republican province of Sequenita, the Grand Republican Ancaps sent their second battalion set up positions in a Grand Republican city. As the battle continued, the remaining Imperial ships huddled together in tight formation as Tau ships flanked the Grand Republicans while the Indiaugians hit the left side of the Grand Republican fleet. (13) The Shayan ships join the fray, fury fighters and dreadnoughts. The Shayan fire torpedos that are designed to disable the Grand Republican defensive shielding. The torpedoes are found to be effective, but the Grand Republicans adapt to this tactic and begant to fire at the Shayan torpedoes. The Imperial forces switched tactics, the Imperial fleet closed in on the side while Shayan, Indiaugian and Tau fleets closed in on all sides. The Imperial ships cut most power to their weapon systems and reverted them to their shields. Half of the Indiaugian ships split off and began to support the Shayan fleet. The Shayan ships launch a second torpedo volley, which is quickly cut down by the Grand Republicans. The other half of the Indiaugian fleet breaks off from the Shayan forces and quickly help surround the Grand Republicans. (14) With the Battle wrapping up, Jovepedia prepared to fire, though not firing or initiating hostilities with the Grand Republicans. (15) Grand Republican artillery ships fired upon several locations around Octarius in an attempt to weaken the shielding, almost all shots were absorbed, only one shot hit their target during the bombardment. After they fired their shots, the Grand Republican ships trained and fired their weapons towards the combined fleets. Trekylon deployed three hundred ships, but they did not fire upon the Grand Republican or Combined fleet. The Tau fleet fell back to repair the minor damage it sustained. Minutes before the rest of the Grand Republican ships jumped to Octarius, a freighter bearing markings of an Earth based corporation, Hahne Kedar, arrived in the Octarius sector and landed in the Octarius city spaceport. Shayan forces retreated just after the arrival of the freighter. (17,18,19) 'The bombing of Sporcy's School for Talented Children During the initial Grand Republican bombardment, the Grand Republic accidently targeted and destroyed a Sporcy Union school. One hundred and twenty five civillians were killed in the blast, including one hundred and five children. Seventy were injured in the explosion, twelve of those needing hospitalization. Only three students, one teacher, the principal and the groundskeeper were the only survivors who were in or near the school at the time of the bombardment. All recieved serious injuries. (16, 17) 'Arrival of the 4th fleet' After the retreat of the Shayan fleet, the entire Grand Republican 4th fleet jumped 5 AU away from Octarius, the fleet consisting of 1,300 ships, 48,700 strike craft and 30,000,000 marines. The fleet approached the battling fleets above Octarius, sending a message asking for the Octarius defenders to surrender. (19,20) "This is Admiral Conner Montgomery of the Grand Republican 4th Fleet, you are all vastly outnumbered and I am assuming that you are also vastly outgunned. Unless there is something I do not know, the chances of this battle ending in your favour is slim to none. I am a soldier, not a murderer, and I do not want to shed any unnecessary blood. If you surrender, I can promise you all safety and humane treatment while our superiors argue with each other to secure your eventual release. I am not interested in a practical massacre, but refusal to give up would leave us no choice until you surrender. Until then, we will not relent." - Admiral Conner Montgomery, 2nd of January, 14 N.E. (20) The Imperial fleet announced it's intention not to surrender to the Grand Republican ships. The Imperial ships began to retreat. The Grand Republican ships followed behind, pouring fire upon the retreating ships. The Imperial ships called off their retreats and faced the Grand Republican 4th fleet. One ship, the INS Velvet, broke off of the Imperial formation and made a break for it. The Indiaugian fleet joins up with the rest of the Imperial fleet to hold the line. (20) While the 4th fleet engages the Imperial and Indiaugian forces, the 12th division of the 8th fleet bombards Octarius territory. The Imperial ships closed on the 4th fleet while smaller ships of the Tau fleet flanked their posistion and fired upon the 12th division. The heavier ships of the tau fleet provided fire support for the Imperial ships engaging the 4th fleet. The Unified Martian Alliance sent two Thrantha Corvettes to assist, one of the corvettes sustained heavy damage. The UMA ships retreated. (21) The Unified Martian Alliance began to bombard the Grand Republican ships. The Shayan ships did not engage the Grand Republicans again due to technical problems. (22) As the Tau ships engaged the 12th division, the Grand Republican carriers released hundreds of thousands of fighters. The sixteen Tau ships find themselves swarmed by Grand Republican strike craft, ten are destroyed before they could retreat. (23) 'The flight of the INS Velvet' Acting Admiral Lucas saw that the fighting would not turn out in the Imperium's favour and ordered the INS Velvet, a Viper Class sloop to exit the system to inform the Imperium of this attack. (20) Several Grand Republican ships fired upon the Velvet, but the ship dodged the shots, some of the ship's escort wasn't lucky. (21) At first the Velvet wasn't pursued by Grand Republican craft, but after being spotted by a lone cruiser it gave chase. The INS Velvet detects a long Ryk ship and it engages it's afterburners to pick up speed leaving it's escort behind who broke off to attack the cruiser. (23, 24) The escorts who engaged the Grand Republican cruiser were quickly destroyed. The cruiser and it's escorts chased down the Velvet where it engaged the Ryk ship on the edge of the interdiction. The Ryk ship and the Velvet held off the cruiser until the 12th Ryk Patrol fleet under the command of Vice-Admiral Steinbecken came to it's rescue. The Grand Republican cruiser broke off of it's attack, unwilling to provoke the Katasian Ryk into joining the battle. 'Firing of the Blackstone Fortress's main gun' As the Imperial ships fell back, the Grand Republicans found themselves falling into a trap. As the Grand Republican fleet came closer to Octarius they were in reach of the Blackstone Fortresses' main gun. The main gun fired, it tore through the centre of the Grand Republican ships, destroying twenty-seven Grand Republican ships and five Tau ships. The Imperial, Tau and Indiaugian ships attempted to push the Grand Republicans out of the Octarius Sector. The second shot destroyed ten Grand Republicans ships, Several battleships pulled along side the station and boarded it. A quick battle ensured with the crew of the fortress until it fell. The Grand Republican than began using the gun on Imperial and allied ships. This was the turning point and end of the battle in space. 'The Invasion of Octarius' During the last remnants of Octarian resistance was being mopped up, the Grand Republican began landing troops. 'Initial Grand Republican landings' During the initial landings, Grand Republican landing ships heading to Octarius City received fire from several automatic systems left behind by the Octarian defenders. The Grand Republicans quickly destroyed these turrets. Eventually the Grand Republicans met up with elements of the Exclusive Brotherhood and began securing the city. The Grand Republicans were harassed by the other automated defences left by the defenders and several holdouts and the Trekylon Jem'Hadar forces. The Grand Republicans found port Trillop abandoned. 'Octarius City Spaceport Trap' The Grand Republican quickly moved to secure the city's space port. As Grand Republican troops moved into the building the Automated defences came online and caused a lot of death. half and hour of fighting ensured until the Grand Republican Marines reached the server room. Then the trap was sprung and the entire admin wing was destroyed by a blast and irreparable damage was done to the space port's landing pads. The Japanese trader ship was severely damaged as it fell into the sewer after it collapsed. It is unknown whether the droids on board escaped before Grand Republican forces investigated. 'Battle at the Adeptus Arbites headquarters' Before the Grand Republic began landing troops the Exclusive Brotherhood attacked the local Adeptus Arbites headquarters. The battle was fierce and the Arbites was pushing back the brotherhood until the Grand Republic joined the battle. They did not have enough man power to overcome the mass of Grand Republican troops and armour. Near the end of the battle an assault squad of Dark Angles joined the battle. Their entry caused the Grand Republic to change tactics to battle the armoured angles of death. They were eventually overwhelmed when the Grand Republic sent a squad of APC's. After two hours of fighting the arbites officers were all wiped out to the last man. Only a few of the administrative staff were left alive. 'Surrender of the Octarius Government' 'Capture and occupation of Octarius City' After the battle against the Arbites was over the Grand Republic quickly secured the city and began to occupy it. The last holdouts not hiding in the local population and Jem'Hadar were killed. 'Capture of Governor Octavia' "Let me go you bastard! I've got to see her!" - Vinyl Scratch, 1st of January 14 NE. The Governor's manor was the first target on the Grand Republican's invasion list. Several squads of Republican marines landed and moved in on the manor. The manor was devoid of any resistance, they eventually got to the Governor's office where they captured Octavia. The Grand Republic broadcasted this fact, they requested that all military elements to surrender to Republican authorities. Ten minutes after Octavia's capture Vinyl scratch arrived home. She was detained by the marines stationed at the dock. Vinyl was quickly arrested after attempting to breakthrough the marines to get to the manor, and for assaulting two marines in the process. 'Revelations ' As the Grand Republicans browsed the financial records of Octavia, they found she was funding the ARA and other Grand Republican rebel groups against Paulsen. A total of 2 billion Imperial credits were funnelled to the ARA and other groups. References (1): The Grand Republican Civil War, Page 63 Post #10: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=30538&page=63 (2): The Grand republican Civil War, Page 64: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=30538&page=64 (3): The Grand Republican Civil War, Page 65: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=30538&page=65 (4): The Grand Republican Civil war, Page 66: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=30538&page=66 (5): The Long arm of the Law: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?v=2&t=31090 (6): Operation Groundskeeper, Page 63 Post #5 http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=31178&page=63 (7): Morocoo, 0200, Page: 1: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=31283 (8): Operation: Full Circle (Morocco & Groundskeeper Counters), page 6, Post #6: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=31308&page=2 (9): The evaluation (Closed.), Page 3, posts #1 & 6: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=31230&page=3 (10): The GR Civil War - Octarius, page 1: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=31194 (11): The GR Civil War - Octarius, Page 2: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=31194&page=2 (12): The GR Civil War - Octarius, page 3: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=31194&page=3 (13): The GR Civil War - Octarius, page 4: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=31194&page=4 (14): The GR Civil War - Octarius, page 5: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=31194&page=5 (15): The GR Civil War - Octarius, page 6, post #5: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=31194&page=6 (16): The GR Civil War - Octarius, page 7: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=31194&page=7 (17): The GR Civil War - Octarius, page 8: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=31194&page=8 (18): The GR Civil War - Octarius, page 9: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=31194&page=9 (19): The GR Civil War - Octarius, page 10: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=31194&page=10 (20): The GR Civil War - Octarius, page 11: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=31194&page=11 (21): The GR Civil War - Octarius, page 12: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=31194&page=12 (22): The GR Civil War - Octarius, page 13, posts #2 & #4: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=31194&page=13 (23) The GR Civil War - Octarius, page 15: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=31194&page=15 (24) The GR Civil War - Octarius, page 16: http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=31194&page=16 Category:Octarius Category:Battles